Snowhawk Clan
Overview The Snowhawk Clan is a Cimmerian-only, PvP-oriented guild dedicated to roleplaying Robert E. Howard's Conan lore. As part of simulating a barbaric tribe, we utilize proto-Celtic motifs and a close-knit tribal structure governed by an egalitarian council of Clan Elders. Becoming a member of the Snowhawk Clan is a unique process with three stages of acceptance, and involves proving your knowledge of Conan lore as well as reading and having an active interest in the original short stories as penned by Robert E. Howard. With over a hundred active members in our tribe across numerous timezones, the wicket doors of our thatched huts are always open to newcomers seeking an exceptional Age of Conan experience and a lore-centric community. Recruit Information "Hail outlander, We are what the southlanders tell their children about when they wish to inspire fear. We are the hard people of the unforgiving north. We are the kin of barbaric nomads and warrior-kings alike. We are '''The Snowhawk Clan'...'' The blood of our Atlantean ancestors is strong and fierce in our veins, and their descendants remain unconquered, or conquerors, depending on what paths we take. We stand for honor, hearth and home, and for kith and kin. Let none gainsay our word, and let none of our tribe bring reproach on our house. We slay often and easily, but not without purpose and reason. We may be savage, but we are not fools. We honor our allies, and esteem our honest foes, and trample the shiftless and fork-tongued without hesitation or remorse." Code of Conduct 1. NO RPK (Random Player Killing). Do not kill anyone just because you feel like it. This rule applies unless: a. They attack first. You are always able to defend yourself without question. b. If they are known enemies of the guild. c. If they kill, steal loot or similar offenses. d. If they disrespect you or the clan. e. It is permissable to kill Stygians, but you might want to check with an Elder first. 2. The Clan is there for you and you are there for the Clan. a. When a clansman is in need it is your duty to help, and when you have a need it is our duty to help you. b. If the Clan is in guild combat, you will be expected to drop everything and add your sword to the fray. c. A clansmen should always receive preferential treatment on loot. 3. The leaders are there for a reason. There are times when the Elders will speak and you should listen. a. When engaged in Guild vs. Guild PvP, guild chat will be reserved for priority messages related to the battle. b. The leadership is there for you. Never hesitate to contact a Clan Elder. c. We're surly bastards, and the leadership of the Clan is no exception: Ignore them at your peril. It has been a widely known fact, that Keegs, one of the Elders like to play AoC nekkid. Although its not required for members to follow suit, it does feel great.